Exposure of the Vongola Boss
by Megumi-Tan
Summary: On a regular day of school, he gets attacked by the mafia! What's worse is that the whole school finds out that he uses flames as powers! How will Tsuna handle this situation! How will he get treated! Will he have to move because of exposure of the Vongola! Please read! And a few OCs.
1. The two Decimos

Hai! This is my first fanfiction! So please review and please no hates. And remember, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

_Slanted is Tsuna's thoughts._

**Bolted is Reborn's thoughts.**

Chapter 1: A mafia boss within Nanimori

"Wake up dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kicked Tsuna's cheek.

"I'm awake!" Tsuna screamed in horror. _Why does Reborn always do that?!_

Tsuna dressed for school and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Yuni!? Lambo?! I-pin?! Bianchi?! And Reborn?!" Tsuna searched for his breakfast. "Where's my portion."

"You're too late dame-Tsuna. We ate it all." Reborn teased him. **Today will be a no ordinary day...**

Tsuna sighed, "I'll just take toast. Bye!"

"Hello, Judaime!" Gokudera greeted.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Hey guys." Tsuna smiled.

When they arrived at school they saw Ryohei and Kyoko.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko spoke.

_Kyoko said hi to me! _

"To the extreme!" Ryohei screamed.

"Hi both of you."

"Ding Dong!" The bell rang.

"Shoot hurry guys, or we'll be late!" Yamamoto ran ahead.

"Wait for me!" Dame-Tsuna yelled.

The four students in second year stood in front of the door. _I hate being late for class!_ No one dared to open the door.

"It's okay Judaime. I'll say it's all my fault." Gokudera swung the door open._ No one's here?!_

"I think it's P.E first period. I'll go change, bye." Kyoko left the boys by themselves.

"Guess we should change too." So he and his two guardians left to change.

Kyoko changed early so she was accepted into class. But, on the other hand, Gokudera couldn't stop fighting with Yamamoto. So they were late.

"You don't get to participate for the whole class!" Screamed the P.E teacher.

"Fine! Like we even care about your stupid classes!" Gokudera spoke what was in his mind.

And so they left the gym. As they headed to they're favorite place of the school, they met Reborn.

_Why is Reborn here?! Isn't he supposed to meet with 9th today?!_

"Dame-Tsuna get the whole family out of here! Get Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Haru, Mama, Chrome and Bianchi too. Bring all of them to Dreath Mountain at exactly this place. It's one of the safe spots."

**We don't have much time left!**

"I don't really understand, but I'll hurry them out of here!" Yamamoto left.

"I'll go too! See ya, Judaime!" Gokudera left the opposite way. _Guess I'll go too!_

**Better get them all with your dying will. **

Tsuna got Ryohei and Kyoko. Yamamoto asked I-pin, Yuni and Lambo to tag along with him. Gokudera brought Haru who was shopping with Mama, Basil and Fuuta. No one was able to find

Chrome and Hibari's so they went to Reborn for help.

"Kid, where's Hibari?" asked Yamamoto.

**How the heck should I know?!**

"Triple bombs!" Gokudera threw his bombs at the flower beds and bushes.

**They found us already huh?**

_Who are the scary looking people?!_

Tsuna equipped his X-gloves and went into his dying will mode. Pure sky flames filled his forehead and his gloves.

"Decimo is attacking! I repeat Decimo is attacking! Commence attacking!" One of the almost dead men whispered into their radio.

Bombs and missiles fired in every direction. _It's an illusion. I've felt this sensation before..._

Yamamoto and Gokudera fought the guys on the ground. While Ryohei took the fainted people from the dynamite explosion. (Kyoko and Haru. Those people.) Tsuna didn't do Zero Point Breakthrough Revised or Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. He simply dodged each one. _I knew it hidden bullets are in these._

From the crash of the explosives, smoke was floating in the air.

"I'm surprised you were able to block my attacks," a voice called out, " you may now fight me." He showed himself.

He was looked 14 years old, like Tsuna. His brown hair was indescribable. It didn't look weird or cool. Just indescribable. But he had sky flames around his forehead too.

**Why the heck is the Nevicata Family here?! Especially, their decimo, Kin.**

"Hello! Vongola Decimo-san." Kin smirked.

He used his 'toy wings' to fly to Tsuna. He shined him in the stomach.

_Toy wings? He probably used deathperation flames to make them real. His wings are like Byakuran's, somehow._

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I expect more from you. His wings burnt brighter along with his hands._ A ring! Blue little gems on each directions of the ring. Dragons breathing fire in between each gem. Weird._

"Oh, dragon of the water, earth, fire and air, lend me your power as it says in the contract!" The dragons on his ring disappeared, and reappeared beside him.

Tsuna lit his Vongola ring and stuck it into his Vongola Box. "Cambia Forma Modo: Difesa." _Mantello di Vongola Primo!_

He defended himself from each of his attacks. What's worse was that he flew right on top of the gym (outside gym). "Cambia Forma Modo: Attacko!" _Mittena di Vongola Primo! _"Burning Axle!" He screamed.

"My, my, very much power indeed. Hmmm. Let's try this. Water's breakthrough." Kin threw his water dragon at Tsuna's innocent classmates.

"Don't!" Tsuna screamed. In just one moment Gokudera used his System C.A.I to block the countless attacks from Nevicata's Decimo. _Thanks Gokudera-kun. _

**This'll still be a tough battle.**

"Why is dame-Tsuna flying with fire on his head?!" Kurokawa Hana screeched. Everyone panicked and screaming for help. But, the whole school was covered with a mist barrier.

**Mammon, why are you doing this? "He paid me money" Mammon spoke to me in my mind. Break it and I'll give you more. "How much?" 500 dollars. "No can do, he's paying me 500 each hour. Fine, I'll break it on my own. "Good luck with that..." I can feel his presence is gone...**

"Oi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, let's finish this in one shot" Kin Suggested.

"Fine" Tsuna agreed._ I'll counter with X Burner._

"Operation X." Soft light came out of Tsuna's right hand.

"Operation Z" All his dragons formed to one enormous one and collected each element whether from the sky, earth or oceans. It all went to his dragon.

"X Burner!" Tsuna roared.

"Elemental Operation!" Kin fired his attack directly at him.

As usual they screamed and screamed to make their attacks stronger.

"Wow," the students of the school were amazed.

**The end!**

Thanks for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter!

Nevicata means snow or snowfall in Italian. If it doesn't, I used Google Translate. So, yeah it might be wrong.


	2. Sora, Sky

Hello! Here's a new chapter! Please R & R! And remember I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, I'd make the manga and anime a bit more longer.

_Slanted it Tsuna's thoughts._

**Bolded is Reborn's thoughts.**

Thanks to:

**Fi Suki Saki**: Bolded is Reborn's thoughts. And thanks for the review!

**NenePasciecle**: That's true. Maybe I rushed it a lot. I'll make things a bit more slower in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 2: Sora, Sky

"X burner!" Tsuna roared.

"Elemental Operation!" Kin fired his attack at Tsuna.

"Playing with fire? Are they trying to commit suicide?!" Ryouta, Tsuna's classmate, asked.

They're attacks tied in power, but the damage in their bodies were significant. Both decimos were panting with the bruises and cuts they had from fighting.

**Stupid Mammon. I can't find the main source of the barrier.**

_Was this good enough? I'm too tired to even think. Oh, dammit, I'm falling. And from what I see, he's falling too..._

"Dame-Tsuna! If you don't stand up now, they'll kill you and the school." Reborn pointed out. **If he doesn't then...**

_I can't move even one finger. Fear and consequences filled my mind. Even if Reborn says that, how am I going to get up?!_

"Dame-Tsuna," Kurokawa Hana screams, " We're counting on you! Even if we don't know what's happening, good luck!"

"Don't even bother Hana, he's just Dame-Tsuna anyways." One of his bullies protested. "We can't leave our lives in a stupid, weird, dumb and perverted underwear Tsuna!"

_I can save, but I can't move. I lost my deathperation flames already._

Tsuna stood up on one knee wobbling and eating a deathperation pill.

"I w-won't let you hurt them." Tsuna hesitated. _Kin's up already... Oh, his guardian who had sun flames helped him... Lucky, I wish Ryohei was here, but, I know he's trying hard to defend the students. But, look at me. Can't you guys see?! I'm on the ground dying. Not trying to get Kin away.. Just dying._

**Tsuna's losing his dying will...**

"Dame-Tsuna! If they can't find you, they'll disintegrate the school. And I have a feeling you don't want that." Reborn called out.

_I really don't want that. _

He stood up with his flames brilliantly burning, but in his eyes were fear. Kin was close, he could feel it.

"Are you sure you don't want to give up?!" Kin teased him.

"I-I won't give up!" As usual, Tsuna used his flames to fly around Kin. Trying to find open spots to kick and punch, it backfired. He was beaten and hit with the Nevicata's Decimo's pure sky flames. He was cruel and not as kind-hearted as the Vongola's Decimo. Tsuna opened his Vongola box and Kin opened his Nevicata box. The Nevicata box was designed with 4 dragons and 4 gems, like his ring. The background was white and a bit of black on the corners.

His box opened and smoke gushed out. A small white tiger appeared.

**His box is like Xanxus', but something is definitely wrong. What is it?!**

"Sora, attack all you can."

"Natsu, counterattack! I'll attack Kin."

"Gaw!" Natsu replied.

Tsuna flew up and his enemy in pure sky flames.

"Yup, they're trying to commit suicide." One of the losers in the class called out (not as much as a loser as Tsuna, but in the mafia Tsuna's better!).

"No they aren't! Tsuna's risking his life for us! Why not try to be thankful?!" Hana screamed. The class started to whisper to one another.

'Since when did she support that Dame-Tsuna?' or 'Does she like Dame-Tsuna?' were spread throughout the whole class.

"N-no I don't!" Hana refused everyone of their whispers.

Everyone became more and more suspicious of Hana. "S-she didn't do anything wrong!" Kyoko spoke out.

"Kyoko." Hana muttered.

Tsuna used his close combat instead of his fire. He was panting and the deathperation flame on his forehead turned smaller and smaller each punch and kick. Kin wasn't tired at all. Due to his sun

guardian, he's in mint condition.

"Get up! Maggot!" an recognizable arcobaleno screamed.

_Colonello? Lal Mirch too. Why are they here? Aren't they supposed to be locked out._

"Colonello, how'd you get in here?!" Reborn seriously said.

"Mammon's illusions are strong on the inside. Maggot" The rain arcobaleno started.

"But, weak on the outside" Lal Mirch ended.

"So, the other arcobalenos are coming too?" Reborn asked.

They both nodded.

"Found you! Tsunayoshi-kun!" Kin kicked Tsuna's stomach. "my, my you got some of the arcobalenos. Might as well use the arcobaleno ombreggiato."

**Arcobaleno ombreggiato? Shaded rainbows?!**

"Let me introduce my shaded colours of the rainbow." Kin explained.

** This is not good.**

The End!

Sorry for short chapter, I was busy watching anime and reading fanfictions. Anyone suggestions on the names? Review them please. And if I post next chapter and you post a name. You're too late!

Review?

Bye for now!

P.S, Arcobaleno ombreggiato is from google translate again. I don't know italian! If someone actually knows the word and is italian, please PM me it or say it on the reviews.


	3. First Battle, End

Back with another chapter! View and remember, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Thanks to:

**NenePasciecle**: Thanks fro review. And that was mind blowing for me too. I just wanted a cliff hanger for that part then the idea just came to my head. And true, now I am and forever going to use word reference. (Already use it for french...)

**Fi Suki Saki**: Maybe that was weird of Hana to stutter. And I agree that she should go with Ryohei. Kyoko would probably be quiet in a corner.

**shadowreaperzx24**: Yes, there is more to come. Thanks for review too!

Chapter 3: First Battle, end

"Let's name the ombreggiato arcobalenos! (Ombreggiato also means shaded. So I guess it's still alright to use it. I guess..)" Kin explained. "Kuro, with the darkest coloured pacifier. Shinya, Yoru, Hajiro, Hi and Hikaru. Then there was Shiro with a see through white pacifier."

**I've never heard of them. **

_Who are they?! There are people other than Reborn?!_

"Who are they, Kin?" Mammon got out of his illusions.

"Just top class hitmen. Nothing out of the usual."

Suddenly Byakuran came in with Yuni and Fong. And then Skull, who came with Verde. He was horrified to see him after all the experiments he did to him in secret. **All of the arcobaleno are here. Why.**

Kin threw pure deathperation flame balls with 150,000 fiamma voltage in each one of them. Tsuna closed his eyes and focused.

_What should I do? Zero Point Breakthrough revised? Or Zero point breakthrough: First Edition since there's a lot of them?_

Tsuna collected about 5 of the deathperation flame balls flames then froze them. He opened his eyes once again to see Kin kick him in his stomach. But, his flames did grow bigger.

While the two decimos were fighting, ,the two separate groups of Arcobaleonos were fighting one another. Yuni, she obtained a special power that Byakuran gave to her. She had two swords that she could easily fight with. But, Lal Mirch didn't fight. Instead, she ran off mysteriously.

Also, Sora and Natsu were fighting. The box weapons were fighting hardcore. Even with scrapes, scratches, bruises and wounds, they'd still be fighting for their owner.

"Why are those animals fighting with fire? And why are infants fighting too?" A student asked.

"No one knows so don't ask!" A kid said. Kyoko grinned.

"Kin-sama! Nevicata's Nono is asking you to retreat." One of Kin's guardians called out.

"Sora, Ombreggiato Arcobaleno, let's go. And Tsunayoshi-kun, see you later." And they left in mystery.

_Finally, it's over._

**I'll have to train Dame-Tsuna harder so he could defeat him.**

Tsuna landed on the ground and his deathperation flame disappeared. The entire class was staring at Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei.

_Where's mama and Lambo?!_

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna. They were sent to your house. But, Kyoko insisted to stay, so I let her." Reborn calmed Tsuna down.

"Tsuna who are you?!"

"Are you still a Dame?"

"Are you trying to commit suicide by playing with fire?"

"Who are the babies."

"How did the animals have fire on them and didn't die?"

Questions like that were surrounding Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you could say it." Reborn whispered. Tsuna nodded in reply.

"Guys, I'm part of the Vongola."

"WHAT?!" The whole class said with the exception of Kyoko.

The end!

Review?

Sorry for short chapter! I'll try to make a longer one by tomorrow, if I don't, you'll have to wait for next week or the week after. Sorry if that happens!

Bye for now!


End file.
